Forum:Awakening Names
We have localized names! Of course, that means pages moves and article rewrites for us. Let's see...Chrom is still Chrom. Emerina is now Emmeryn. Soiree is Sully. Viaur is Virion. Frederik is Frederick (OK this one is a back and forth move). My Unit is Avatar, and Rufure appears to be Robin, though it could be a placeholder like Jace was. Denis is now Donnel (though Chrom calls him Donny). Wyck is now Vaike. Geriba is now Grendel. As for locations, Perezia is now Plegia. The reason I wanted to make this page is because trying to move all these pages, then fix all the links all at once would just be chaos, and I was hoping we could move these one at a time, fix all the links, then move on to the next one. If that makes sense.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:51, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *Emmeryn moved and most of the links fixed, but it will probably be some time before the cache clears and I can check for sure. Anyone is free to help out, but be sure to post here so we know who is working on moving and fixing links for what.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *Sully moved. Same problem as Emmeryn, but I got all the things linked from her own page.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *King Marth moved Fred and the Avatar, but of course, he didn't fix the links. One sec Virion, I'll get to you in a moment...--Otherarrow (talk) 17:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I will work on fixing on Donnel's page and fix the links on his page in a second. 17:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::You moving the Avatar is particularly problematic, as he is probably the one linked on the most pages. I wanted to move him/her last. Also, why are you moving on to Donnel? You aren't done with Rufure. Don't just stick me with having to change the links on every page!--Otherarrow (talk) 17:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I could have sworn I have putted fixed Donnel's name in this thread, sorry I'm got a little confused sorry, I will fix the links also. 17:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, just...one thing at a time. Remember that. Don't start on one thing until you finished the thing before it. Also, Virion done. I will be starting on Wyck to Vaike soon.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Done with Vaike. All that leaves is Plegia. And then I wait for the cache to clear so I can see if there are any links I missed. Then we can move on to the Avatar...and then to the rest of the Kakusei links...--Otherarrow (talk) 17:53, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::EDIT: I missed some, the Corpse Soldiers are now the Risen, Smia is Sumia and Myriel is Miriel. Sorry, this was my bad.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::That seems to be done. However, as I said, I will have to double check all of these once the cache catches up with the links in the nav template changing. So now it's time for the Avatar...--Otherarrow (talk) 18:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I putted a note on FE2 Robin's page to make sure that incase if anyone is finding Avatar and also, should we move FE12 My Unit back to My Unit? 18:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking we'd move it to Avatar (Shin blah blah blah). I am pretty sure when a term gets named in localization, we apply that naming to unlocalized games, right? But first things first, let's get this Awakening stuff done first before we get even more to do with it.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Demo! The demo will be out soon, and of course, this means more names! The catch is...I don't have access to it and probably won't be getting it. So name changes, yes, but let me lay down some ground rules. *Report here when you are going to move a page, and don't move anything else until the page you are assigned to is completely done. This includes fixing links in templates and on other pages. *One person to a thing, please. We don't want edit conflicts. I hope we can make the transition to English names as smooth as possible.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Based on outside info (again, I don't have the demo) I know of the following name changes: Gaia/Guire = Gaius, Inverse = Aversa, Leaf = Leif, Celice = Seliph, Siglud = Sigurd, Othin = Orsin, Cellica = Celica. Likewise, each of their bonus items probably got renames too (someone already reported on Guire's Luxury Sweets new name) Again, report here before moving any pages. EDIT:I am just going to leave this here.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :User:Parivir has already moved Gaia to Gaius. I trust them to fix the links on that before moving on.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :As for me, I am going to get all the weapons not named for characters out of the way, since they are easy to do. Be back in a sec. EDIT: Done.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I was gonna work on Seliph, but that'll take forever, so I'm going to handle Aversa (Inverse). Are You Serious (talk) 07:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. A reminder though, the name changes for older characters will have to be done eventually, but I understand getting the easy stuff out of the way (I am doing the same thing!) Continuing on my previous objective, now I will be moving weapons that don't require renames. After that, that should leave just the renames. EDIT: Done.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Rename time! I am starting with Celica, since, well, Gaiden. Still an easy one. After that, who knows, but it's going to be work. I recommend, when doing FE4/5 pages, also change the links for the other ones that are going to be moved, even if you aren't ready to move them yet. It makes it a bit easier, and we don't have to go back to the same pages multiple times. EDIT:Done. If it's OK, I am going to take a break before I start on the Jugdral characters.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I am starting on Sigurd. EDIT:Done, as far as I can tell.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :I will work on Finn, I already finished Leif and Orsin, by the way I already saw this thread already. 22:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I just now fixed almost every Seliph, but I got every link. Once the wikia search box indexer updates, I should be able to get the rest. Along the way I fixed some remaining Sigurd, Finn, and Leif links and iterations. It might be better to list what has been done and what still needs doing in list form, just a thought. Then we can cross off/sign our usernames.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 19:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, so there were plenty of Orsin links left to fix. I just got all those. There still might be some unlinked ones for him. As for Leif, that is still not done. I got some more, though it is now under 50 links (not including unlinked iterations). Using "what links here" and your browser's search function should help.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::As for Sigurd, all of his links are fixed now. For him, that just leaves any unlinked iterations in the Main namespace.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC)